07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiroki
Shiroki is a minor character from the 07-Ghost series. He held the position of major general (sometimes translated as rear admiral) of the second fleet and thus was a prominent member of the army. He often tried to cause trouble for Ayanami, the army's former Chief of Staff. Shiroki was often seen with generals Nabiki and Ogi, but over the course of the series their friendship fell apart and he later killed Nabiki, and in turn was himself framed by Ogi as plotting to kill Wakaba Oak and Ogi (which was probably true). He was last seen being dragged away by two guards, and Ogi later said he committed suicide. Etymology In Japanese, the kanji "白木", meaning plain wood (unvarnished wood), which can be seen in Japanese houses, is pronounced as "shiroki". Appearance Physical appearance Whilst not being very tall, Shiroki is the second tallest of the three admirals in the manga, taller than Nabiki but still smaller than Ogi, (in the anime he is the smallest) which gives him an estimated height of 5 foot 6. His build is thin and his weight is unknown. Shiroki has a heart-shaped face with wider cheeks and a pointy chin. He has large eyes, their colour unknown, a large, aquiline nose, a large mouth and wrinkled features. His hair is light brown, straight, and cut short with a fringe that is parted to the left and spiked slightly. Clothing Shiroki wears the standard military uniform: a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves, as well as a plain white shirt under his overcoat. His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on his right. Personality Similar to the other two generals, Shiroki appears spiteful and crooked, being heavily motivated by jealousy, revenge, power and monetary gain. Shiroki was shown to be corrupt, as he panics when he heard that Ayanami was investigating some of the army's "strange bills" (e.g. a bill from a Japanese food restaurant), and also sought after the Eye of Mikhail for his own gain, willing to kill those in his path. He has also been shown to be quite personal, ready to mock or cause trouble to people whom he dislikes, such as when Ayanami broke the charter he suggested to the higher-ups that Ayanami be punished immediately. He is notoriously two-faced, acting respectful before Ayanami and then making cruel remarks behind his back, and also appearing to deceive his 'friends' and act in his own interests. It is shown that he formed his opinion before hearing all the facts, such as he had an angry outburst upon hearing one of the fleet ships had crashed, before hearing that the Eye of Mikhail had been discovered in the course. Shiroki was also shown to be cruel towards Warsfeil, as he was shown rounding up Warsfeil to use in inhumane experiments for the Eye of Mikahil, being more concerned with their control over the Eye of Mikhail than their deaths. He could be seen as having a sense of dignity, as after he was framed by Ogi in manga chapter 62, he committed suicide instead of letting himself be executed for a crime might not have gone on to commit(he did kill Nabiki, but it is not proven that he was planning to kill Wakaba). However, this could also be interpreted as cowardice as he could have committed suicide for fear the Military would dispatch him in a more brutal way. Relationships Superiors Wakaba Oak: Shiroki was framed by Ogi to make it look as if he(Shiroki) was plotting to kill Wakaba. Although Shiroki denied the claims, he had already killed Nabiki by this point, and it seems very likely that he would also want to kill Wakaba. Shiroki appears to see him as an obstacle to the Eye of Mikhail, as according to the laws, the amy's marshal can decide how to use the Eyes. As Wakaba seems to be younger than Shiroki but holds a higher position, it is possible that he does not like Wakaba for the same reasons he dislikes Ayanami. [[Miroku|'Miroku:']] Shiroki does not appear to have that much respect for Miroku as although he accepts his judgement, he does this grudgingly, and questions his actions such as his decision to send Ayanami to the Academy. Ayanami Shiroki has a very low opinion of Ayanami, speaking very unkindly about him behind his back and mocking his family, and using terms such as 'brat', 'impertinent youth' and 'intolerable youngster' to refer to him. This suggests that Shiroki's problem with Ayanami lies with the latter's young age, and it may be that Shiroki is unwilling to take orders from someone younger than him because of his pride, or he is jealous that Ayanami has managed to outrank him while still being young. Another reason for Shiroki disliking Ayanami is that the latter is a Warsfeil, Shiroki being shown cruelly treating several Warsfeil, and it could be that he is angry at the insult of having to answer to one, or that he dislikes taking orders from someone of a lower class to him as Ayanami is "merely a descendant of the lowest class of aristocrats". Whatever the reason, he dislikes Ayanami so much that he was quick to suggest his execution after hearing one of the fleet ships had crashed while under his command. Shiroki's hatred also seems to be based on his greed for the Eye of Mikhail, as he commented that Ayanami's presence stopped him from getting it. Peers Nabiki Shiroki is often seen with Nabiki, sharing some sort of bond with their mutual hatreds, similar personalities, and same professions. Shiroki did not appear to think of Nabiki as a true friend, as he pushed Nabiki from a window in an effort to eliminate the competition for the Eye of Mikhail. Upon witnessing his death, Shiroki grins and pays Nabiki's corpse a final insult by sarcastically remarking: "what a pity". Ogi Shiroki is often seen with Ogi, sharing some sort of bond with their mutual hatreds, similar personalities, and same professions. It is unknown if Shiroki did think of Ogi as a friend or just as a tool to get closer to his goal, although it is probably of the latter. He was later framed by Ogi to make it look as if he(Shiroki) was plotting to kill Wakaba and Ogi. Noting Ogi's presence at the court, Shiroki's last words are: "Ogi, you bastard!" before he is dragged away. History Childhood He mocks Ayanami for his family being discarded from the royal line, which suggests that he is from a family of nobles. Raggs War Nabiki appeared to have been with the military for more than a decade as he is a high-ranking officer, and is implied to have taken part in the Raggs War. Appearances Manga synopsis A meeting about the Eye Shiroki is first seen in a meeting concerning the escape of the host for the Eye of Mikhail, where he hounds Ayanami for losing the host of the Eye of Mikhail and visiting the academy. When Miroku explains the he sent Ayanami to the academy, Shiroki looks annoyed. After the meeting Shiroki stands with his fellow generals, Ogi and Nabiki, and verbally abuses Ayanami as he walks past; insulting his youth, and Hyuuga, who overhears them and is annoyed at the insult to his superior, cuts their belts which leaves their underwear exposed. Aftermath of the meeting He and the other two generals appear again after Ayanami and Hyuuga decide they must claim the Eye of Mikhail. He laughs as Nabiki harasses Ayanami but then becomes frightened when Ayanami says they (he and Hyuuga) were "investigating the source of the army's mysterious expenses".Kapitel 8 page 12. A meeting about Antwort Shiroki next appears in a meeting with generals Ogi and Nabiki, and the strategist Ayanami, about the war with Antwort. When Ayanami disagrees with their battle tactics, he is annoyed and offended and the other two generals suggest Ayanami deal with it personally. When Ayanami says he will only need 500 men, Shiroki is alarmed, but is pleased that Ayanami would be leaving Hohburg. Discovery of the Eye of Mikhail Shiroki appears in another meeting concerning Ayanami's loss of two imperial fleet ships. Shiroki, along with the other two generals, is appalled at the damage and is quick to demand Ayanami's execution. However, Field Marshal Wakaba Oak silences them and draws their attention to the Eye of God left in the mountains of District 7- it being proof the Eye of Mikhail was present at the attack. He responds with shock when the Field Marshal tells them they should thank Ayanami for the discovery, but then congratulates him on Shuri Oak's passing of the Begleiter Exam. Ayanami's return When Ayanami returns from Antwort, bringing news that the country is now under Barsburg's control, he is less than impressed. He looks crestfallen when chairman Miroku Barsburg and Wakaba Oak continue to defend Ayanami when Ogi attacks Ayanami for breaking the charter. He expresses extreme shock when Ayanami presents Wakaba with the Eye of Mikhail. Shiroki is later shown using Warsfeil in experiments for the Eye of Mikhail, which results in the deaths of a few of them, as Nabiki comments: "another failure". Shiroki is later established as a serious threat as his lust for the Eye of Mikhail drives him to insanity and he tries to eliminate the higher ups around him in order to have the Eye to himself. He first pushes Nabiki from the window, but then in turn is framed by Ogi. This happened with a fake suicide note from Nabiki (actually written by Ogi) which alleged his participation in a plot to remove Ogi and general Oak. Shiroki looks panic-stricken as the charges are read, and vehemently denies the claims, although most likely they are true. When he spots Ogi, he appears to realise the true author of the not and screams: "Ogi, you bastard" as he is dragged away. Despite the 'suicide note' pleading for a lenient sentence for him, Wakaba appeared dismissive, and it remains unknown if he was executed, or imprisoned. Trivia *Shiroki wears pink boxers.Episode 4. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Nobility Category:Military members